


The Contest Winner

by akurtbastiantoholdonto



Category: Glee
Genre: Famous!Kurt, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akurtbastiantoholdonto/pseuds/akurtbastiantoholdonto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months ago TV star Kurt agreed to take the winner of a fan contest out to dinner. Now it's time, but he didn't suspect that the winner would be so wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contest Winner

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as Kurtbastian and turned into Kadam, which I am not complaining about, so enjoy some Kadam fluff and some innuendo at the end.

Kurt shook his head. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

His publicist, a pristinely dressed redhead shook her head. “You agreed to take whoever won the fan contest to dinner, and well, tomorrow is the day.  You can’t back out on your promise.”

“But what if it’s some crazy teenage girl that screams when she sees me?” Kurt said, concerned.

“Kurt, the contest was only available to those over eighteen, I think we don’t have to worry too much about that. Besides, the winner is a male.” Emma said.

“Wait, really?” Kurt asked, surprised. For the last three years Kurt had been the main character in a mock reality show about starring on Broadway, and from in all the fan events he had attended most of those in attendance were girls.

“Yep, his name is Adam Crawford, he is twenty-six, not much older than you, and apparently he studied acting at NYADA. He flew down yesterday and all you have to do is pick him up tomorrow and take him out. It shouldn’t be too bad.” Emma informed.

“Okay, I think I can do that. When does the limo pick me up tomorrow?”

“Around 5:30. I made reservations for you at Collins for 6.” Collins was a small restaurant in LA well known among the celebrities for its private dining rooms, which made eating out much more enjoyable.

“Alright, I will be ready then. The driver knows where the guy’s hotel is?” Kurt asked. He knew Emma wouldn’t forget anything, but wanted to be sure.

“Yes, he has been informed. I also told the main gossip magazines and sites that this was for a fan contest, so hopefully there will be less ‘Who is this new man’ drama the next day.”

“Thank you. Hopefully that will help.” Kurt said. He gathered his sunglasses and messenger bag and headed out the door of her office and down the hall, making his way to the front of the building and climbing into the car that awaited him. “Well this is going to be interesting.” He said to himself, as the driver took him home. Arriving at his destination he climbed out and walked through the locking gate and up to his front door. He opened it and walked in, and a small furry cat burst into the room and proceeded to rub his body all over Kurt’s legs.

“Hey Cinnamon.” Kurt said, taking the time to bend over pet the black cat. Cinnamon mewed, before taking off to the living room, leaving Kurt alone to get settled. He removed his sunglasses and placed the messenger bag on the nearby counter before removing his Doc Martins. He strode down the hall to his bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.  He placed it in the laundry room before falling face down on his bed. As he let out a groan he felt small paws walking up his back. “What do you want?” He mumbled into his pillow.

“Meow.”

“You hungry?”

“MEOW.”

“Alright, alright, let me get up.” Kurt said, slowly turning over to give Cinnamon time to jump off his back. He walked into the kitchen and pulled down the cat food from the top shelf of the pantry. “Here you are.” He said, pouring some into the cat’s food bowl.  He moved into the living room, looking around at his DVD collection. He wanted to watch something before retiring for the night. He knew tomorrow would be hectic, and he wasn’t looking forward to taking a total stranger out for dinner.

Kurt liked being in the spotlight, there was no doubt about it, but so much constant attention was tiring, and sometimes he would spend the night surfing travel websites online, planning out extended vacations before closing out of the window.  At the moment Kurt was on hiatus from his TV show, but filming started again in a month, and with that to prepare for and a cat to take care of, he didn’t think it was the time to plan a vacation.

His friend Mercedes had offered to cat-sit for him, but Kurt didn’t want to put her under more stress, her second album was in the works, and he knew she needed to focus if she wanted to follow up her last Grammy win. Elliott had said he was allowed to stay over at his beach house while he was off on tour in Europe, but Kurt hadn’t wanted to impose, which left him home alone with leftover Chinese takeout. Not exactly the way his character Connor would end a long day singing and dancing. Kurt couldn’t wait for other jobs to come along. He loved his job, but he wanted to try different mediums of entertainment before he was cast as a TV show actor only.

He sighed and pulled out his favorite movie, Moulin Rouge. He had just seen it last week, but it never bored him. He relaxed on the couch and began watching the film, stroking his hands though Cinnamon’s fur when she joined him. Slowly the music and the familiarity of the movie lulled him to sleep.

Kurt was awoken by a strong buzzing noise coming from his phone on the coffee table. Sitting up he noticed that it was day, and frantically searched for the clock on his wall, hoping that he wasn’t going to have to rush to the dinner appointment. Noticing the time, 8:30, he breathed a sigh of relief and picked up the phone.

Emma greeted him on the other end. “Good morning Kurt! Just wanted to remind you that you need to be ready for the driver this evening, and don’t wear the suit you wore out last time. I know it’s your favorite, but people will get confused with you wearing the same thing twice, the pictures will be worth less.”  
“I know, I got it. I’m going to wear the navy blue one, I haven’t worn it out yet.”

“Okay, good. This will be your last public appearance for a while, so you need to look your best.” Emma fretted.

“Don’t worry, it will all be alright, I have faith that this will all go smoothly.” Kurt bid her farewell and hung up, stretching his legs and standing up. He walked into the kitchen and fixed a small breakfast. He ate then went to his walk-in closet to plan his outfit for the evening. He tried to find stuff he hadn’t worn before, which wasn’t much of a problem.

Finally putting together a worthy outfit, he hung it up on the door and prepared for the day ahead. He didn’t have to go out until the evening, for which he was grateful. He pulled out a book he had been meaning to finish and curled up on the couch to read. After a few hours had passed he made lunch and did a few chores around the house until it was time to get ready. He took a shower and styled his hair.  At the beginning of his career Emma had insisted he use a stylist, but after a while Kurt got the hang of what needed to be done and began doing it himself. Emma hadn’t liked it, but as a compromise he had agreed to text a picture of himself dressed to the hired stylist so she could offer suggestions of how to improve if needed, though that rarely happened. He got dressed in his room, carefully tying the tie in place and pinning his favorite hippo broach on the suit jacket.  

He snapped a picture and sent it to the stylist, and filled Cinnamon’s food bowl while he waited for her approval.  After getting the okay he stood outside his house, waiting for the driver to arrive. He normally would wait inside, but the weather was so beautiful and his small flower garden was in full bloom. He sat down on the step, getting up a few minutes later when he heard a car drive up the road.

“Mr. Hummel.” The driver greeted, opening the door for him. “Entertaining a fan tonight I hear?”

“Yes, Harold. I guess I must have agreed to it a long time ago, I had entirely forgotten about it, but it’s too late to turn back now.”

“Well, maybe it won’t be as bad as you think. Emma tells me it’s a man about your age, who knows, you could hit it off.” Harold said, grinning. He knew his employer never went out on dates, and he hoped that would change soon.

“I seriously doubt it, but who knows.” Kurt said, watching the houses they passed by. They made it downtown, to the hotel, where Harold went inside to find the contest winner.

Kurt waited in the car, to avoid a scene. He scrolled through some emails on his phone, noticing Elliott had again emailed him about the beach house. He wondered what would happen if Elliott and Mercedes became friends. He might actually have to take a vacation then. A knock on the window brought him back, and he looked up to see Harold opening the door, as the contest winner got in.

Kurt definitely did not expect this. Sitting down in the car next to him was an extremely attractive man. Before Kurt could start babbling or drooling, the man spoke.

“Adam Crawford.” The man said, holding his hand out to be shook.

“Kurt Hummel.” Kurt responded, shaking his hand.

“No, really?” Adam asked, smiling.

“Not to be rude, but to be honest I was thinking it would be some 13 year old girl that one this thing.” Kurt said.

“Ha, me too, but I figured it wouldn’t hurt to sign up. I hadn’t begun watching the show until recently, my friend introduced me to it, but I actually really like it.”

“Well thank you, I think. You sound surprised.”

“I don’t really watch much TV, unless it’s Harry Potter weekend on ABC, or Downton Abbey.” Adam said.

“Really? Me too! It’s so weird watching TV now that I know how it is made, it’s like inception or something.” Kurt laughed.

“I’ll bet. I am the same about musicals.” Adam said.

“Oh, are you on Broadway?” Kurt asked. He spent his days at work talking about Broadway constantly, but it was all scripted, and he was curious to talk to someone candidly.

“Not at the moment. I was in a show for about a year, but I’ve mostly been doing choreography lately. There’s this new show, called “Patz Catz” and the hired choreographer basically went crazy and quit a few months before the show opened. I was one of the chorus members, and luckily I had enough training and experience so they promoted me.”

“I’ve never heard of that happening.” Kurt said. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you, I like it, it reminds me of when I was in college and ran a show choir.”

“That is so cool! I was in show choir at my high school.” Kurt said.

The limo arrived at the restaurant and the two men exited the car, walked through the back entrance to the private dining area. The hostess led them to their private room, where they sat down at the table across from each other.

“So, what is good here?” Adam asked, looking over the menu.

“I don’t eat here very much, but the raviolis are amazing.” Kurt said.

“I haven’t had good ravioli in months, there was this amazing restaurant near the theater where I worked that served the absolute best pasta, but they closed recently and I haven’t brought myself to try anyone else’s.” Adam said, flipping to the pasta side of the menu.

“I can understand, I felt the same about this small shop near my house that used to sell the best ice cream.” Kurt replied.

The curtain surrounding them moved aside as the waitress entered. “Can I get you two anything to drink?” She asked, smiling at them.

“Yes, I would like some champagne.” Kurt said, giving her a smile.

Adam added that he would like some as well and the waitress left to bring them some.

Kurt found that he was actually enjoying his time with Adam, even though not much time had passed. He was eager to ask him questions about working on Broadway.

“Is working on Broadway in anyway similar to what it is like on my show?” He asked.

Adam looked up from the menu. “A bit, it’s a lot less glamorous than your show makes it out to be, nothing is fun about sharing a changing room with ten other guys.

“I wondered about that. I figured it wasn’t realistic for a theater to have enough room for each person to have their own dressing room.” Kurt said.

“Not really, though I wish.” Adam set down his menu. “This one time before the big group number Joey had brought in some coffee for us but Jeff ran out of the dressing room as Joey came through the doorway and it totally ruined Jeff’s clothes and covered the floor in coffee. Not only did we have like five minutes to find Jeff an emergency change of clothes, but our carpet smelled like mocha for weeks.”

“Oh my God that sounds terrible! Were you able to get clothes for Jeff?” Kurt asked.

“Just barely. We were able to steal some clothes from the understudy’s section, though they were a bit big on Jeff. Luckily no one in the audience seemed to notice.” Adam said. He was smiling as he remembered the incident.

“That’s good! Stuff like that rarely occurs on the film set, since we can do as many takes as necessary.” Kurt said. “Though a few months into our second season I didn’t know it but the cast was throwing a surprise party for one of the lighting technicians, and on that same day I had a scene where I walk into a dark room and switch on the light, so the director told me to go into stage 4, so I went there and the lights were on, and in the next one the lights were on as well, but shut off a few seconds later, so I thought maybe they told me the wrong room number and wanted to get filming the scene right away, so I walked into the room and flipped the light on like I was supposed to, and all the cast that wasn’t filming that day where in there and started singing happy birthday until they noticed I wasn’t  the right person. Honestly it was the most embarrassed I have been in almost my whole life.”

Adam was laughing. “That is hilarious! Did they finally find the right person for the party?”

“Yes luckily. After work that day I made sure to run to Starbucks and get her a gift card. I gave it to her the next day, she had no idea what had happened but it made me feel a bit better about it.”

“I hate to say this but I think I can beat you in embarrassing moments.” Adam said. He waited to continue as the waitress came in and poured their drinks, continuing once she left. “So for publicity the owners had allowed some Broadway news people go through and film the theater and some of our rehearsals, and while me and Joey where changing out of our rehearsal clothes the camera man walked in on us. Needless to say somewhere there is a video of me and Joey wrestling on the floor in our underwear.”

“Yeah, I think you win.” Kurt said, barely holding back his laughter. The waitress came in and asked if they would like to order yet and they were both laughing so hard it took a few seconds for them to gather themselves enough to order.

“I will have the ravioli.” Adam said, being the first to collect himself.

Kurt grinned. “I’ll have the same.” The waitress left and they got back to their conversation.

“Couldn’t you have just locked the door?” Kurt asked, leaning forward.

“I wish! They removed the door locks when some diva performer locked herself in the dressing room a few years ago before a performance. They didn’t want it to happen again so bye bye locks.”

“One time a fan ran through the sets naked.” Kurt said.

“What? How is that possible?”  Adam said, mirroring Kurt’s position across the table.

“Well we don’t know if it was a fan, but on a day when we had some fans going through the sets on a tour and one of them apparently got away from the group and decided the best way to make his visit memorable was to run through one of the sets where we were filming buck naked.”

“Don’t you have security guards to prevent that from happening?” Adam asked.

“Of course, but they were shocked still by the naked man running towards them.” Kurt laughed out. “So that is one blooper that didn’t make it onto the DVD release.”

“Wow. That is, that is peculiar.” Adam said after containing his laughter.

After a few more minutes their food was delivered and Kurt and Adam exchanged stories as they ate. Kurt realized as the meal progressed that it felt a lot more like a first date than like a fan meeting. One thing that Kurt knew was that he really liked Adam, even with what little he knew about him. He felt a bit self-conscience when the conversation turned to his show, knowing that people who were really on Broadway watched the show made him concerned about the shows accuracy, but Adam was kind about any inaccuracy, reminding that it was more the writers fault than Kurt’s.

Soon the dinner was over and Kurt got a message on his phone from Harold saying that he was outside waiting for them. Kurt looked back from his phone to Adam who was waiting patiently across the table. “The car is outside.” He said. For a second he thought that Adam looked disappointed, but if he was he masked it quickly.

“Shall we go?” Adam asked, standing up and putting on his jacket. He held out his hand to help Kurt up.

Kurt nodded and took Adam’s hand, standing up. He knew that Emma would settle his tab later so there wasn’t anything else they needed to do here. Kurt wished they could stay longer though.

They walked out to the car and Harold held the door open for them. As Kurt approached he saw Harold wink at him, and realized he was still holding Adam’s hand. When Adam let go to get inside the car Kurt immediately missed its’ warmth.

As they both sat down Adam turned his head a few times, looking conflicted before he turned his head back to Kurt. “Kurt, I had a very nice time, and I know that this isn’t a date and that I just was a lucky name pulled out of a hat or something, but thank you.” He said in a rush.

Kurt didn’t know what to say. He knew he felt the same way, Adam was wonderful. When Kurt had caught him looking at him during the drive to the restaurant his eyes weren’t star struck, but curious. Kurt desperately didn’t want the evening to end, and in a rare moment of clarity he made an impulsive decision.

“Don’t go.” He said, as the car slowed down in front of the entrance to Adam’s hotel. Adam froze, before turning his head to look at Kurt, his hand moving away from the door handle.

“What?”

“Don’t go.” Kurt repeated. “I have Netflix and way too much ice cream for one person.”

“Are you asking me to go home with you?” Adam asked with a smile.

“Yes. I mean, not like that, just ice cream, but yes.”

Adam reached over and took Kurt’s hand in his. “I would like that.” He said.

Kurt sighed in relief. “Harold?” He asked, “Take us to my house please.” Kurt thought he saw Harold do a fist pump but was sure he was mistaken.

Adam began to run his thumb over Kurt’s knuckles and Kurt tried to think of anything else unless he do something impulsive again. They sat in silence as the drive continued, until it finally stopped at Kurt’s house. Kurt felt Adam begin to pull his hand free from Kurt’s to get out. “No!” Kurt exclaimed, and when Adam looked back concerned he clarified. “Don’t let go.” He said, his cheeks turning red.

Adam smiled at him, and slowly got out of the car without letting go. Kurt followed closely after and led Adam through the gate and up the flower lined path to his house.

As they entered a fur ball raced towards them, and began rubbing at their legs.

“Hey Cinnamon!” Kurt greeted, petting the cat with his free hand.  He led Adam into the kitchen and turned to talk to him. “Do you want something to drink, or some ice cream?” He asked.

Adam shook his head, and smiled as Kurt looked confused. He tugged on Kurt’s hand, bringing him closer and wrapping his other arm around Kurt’s waist and began to sway. “I want to dance.” He said.

“Oh, I- but there is no music.” Kurt stammered lamely.

“Don’t need it.” Adam said.

Kurt nodded and stepped closer, resting his head on Adam’s shoulder.

They swayed slowly, Adam humming bits and pieces of the music from the musical he was working for and Kurt nuzzling his head into Adam’s neck, as Cinnamon curled around their legs.  They never did get to eating ice cream or watching TV.

 ~1 year later~

"You know, it is our anniversary." Kurt mumbled into Adam's chest one morning.

"Mhm." Adam agreed. "What do you want to do love?"

"I think we should call Elliott and see if we can use his beach house for a week." Kurt said, pressing a kiss to Adam's lips.

"I like that idea." Adam said. "The beach is nice."

"Don't get too excited," Kurt said, smirking. "We won't be leaving the house most of the time."

 

 

 


End file.
